General Hux
General Armitage Hux, '''simply known as '''General Hux or Hux, is the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He is the military leader of the First Order and he attempts to rebuild the empire in the form of The First Order, and gain power by destroying The Republic. He commands a superweapon able to destroy multiple planets in a single strike. History Background Under his command, Finn and many other children were taken from their houses and conditioned into becoming Stormtroopers. At some point, he became the commander of the Starkiller Base, a weapon built inside a planet that draws its energy from its sun. Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Search for BB-8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some Stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of living beings in order to achieve his goals. Gallery Huxux.jpg Hux1234.jpg general hux.jpg huxcommander.png|Hux in his command room huxgidf.jpg Huxstaresren.jpeg General_hux334.png Hulx.jpg|Hux speaking General-Hux-688715.jpg Huxo.jpg Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Completely mad Category:Complete Monsters Category:Live-Action Category:Leaders Category:Masters of Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan like villians Category:Sadists Category:Star Wars Villains Category:True Villains Category:Murderers Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Saboteurs Category:Bosses Category:Mass murderer